Most static building structures, such as houses, or the like, include a frame unit on which interior and exterior panels are mounted, and on which insulation, electrical elements and plumbing elements are mounted. Such frame units generally include wall frames mounted on a foundation unit and roof frames mounted on top of the wall frames.
The wall frames generally includes a plurality of studs mounted at spaced apart locations on a bottom or sole plate at a lower end and have a top plate attached thereto at a top end. The wall frames also include corner posts, window and door frame units, and like elements. The wall frame units can be, and generally are, completed prior to erected them onto the bottom plate. A completed wall frame unit is placed adjacent to the foundation of the building, elevated into a vertical orientation, and attached to an adjacent frame element, such as an in-place wall frame unit.
The erection of a wall frame into place may require as many as three people, and is sometimes inaccurate. This step in the overall erection process is therefore susceptible to inefficiency and can be wasteful of manpower and time.
The art has included various brace units to assist in the erection and plumbing of frame walls. However, these units are generally cumbersome to use and not well suited for permitting a wall frame unit to be erected and plumbed by a single, unassisted worker.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for erecting and plumbing a wall frame unit which will permit such wall frame unit to be erected and plumbed by a single, unassisted worker.